Legend Of The Strawberry Werewolf
by ParadiseWolf14
Summary: Well, you're not as stupid as you look Strawberry." Renji stated having heard Rukia when she shouted at him. "I didn't say that I couldn't beat you, just that I can't fight as a soul reaper, and I defiantly can't beat you as a human." A/U


Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, would I be writing this fanfic?

* * *

Ichigo walked to his room wondering if the midget had come home for dinner. Setting the food he had brought up on his desk he opened the closet door, and found that it was empty. He shrugged, trying to figure out what seemed off as he ate the food he brought up. Shouldn't let it ruin right? _'Hmmm I haven't done my homework yet, but I don't need to since it doesn't need to be turned in until Tuesday, so that's not it. Kon's not running his mouth, but that's a good thing. Rukia's not nagging at me for letting that crazy old man hit me (though he did get him back good if the rice in his hair is anything to go by)...Rukia isn't nagging at me..that's it Rukia isn't here! Its only been a couple months since I met her, have I really gotten that used to her presence that things seem off without her?'_ Ichigo thought as he finished off Rukia's dinner.

Ichigo may not be the type for the whole mushy feely crap, but that didn't mean he denied anything he felt. So he missed somebody, what was wrong with that? Its not like it meant he loved her or anything. Just that he missed her, just that. He didn't love her anyway, he just owed her for saving his family. Though he wondered if fighting monsters (and missing sleep fighting said monsters) just about paid back his debt.

As he walked back to his room after bringing the dishes back to the kitchen, he heard an odd noise coming from the bathroom. So he decided to investigate. Anything to get rid of the boredom that had begun to creep up on him. Opening the door he herd the noise stop, he waited to hear it again, and after a few long moments of silence, which he took to mean that it wasn't going to happened again, he decided to look around. Just to make sure there wasn't a mouse or something lurking around. When he looked at the toilet he thought he saw a bit of orange, so he looked at the back and low and behold there was Kon! Ichigo smirked at the plushy's predicament.

He was tied up tp the back of the toilet covered in ropes, with a piece of tape over his big mouth to keep it shut. And when he saw the stuffed lion struggle more his smirk turned into a low chuckle. Enjoying the unusual quiet that he had, Ichigo almost left him there, but he didn't need strange noises (which Kon would be sure to make if he left him) coming from the bathroom all night.

"What are you doing?!" Kon demanded, after Ichigo ripped the tape off.

"Unting you. What does it look like?" Ichigo asked pulling at the knots, this was Rukia's work and it was not easy to undo. He must have been watching her get dressed again.

"No stupid! Why are you here?" Hmm maybe he should have taken off the tape last..

"I live here." Ichigo answered, finally untiing the mod soul and heading back into his room.

"No! Why are you here when Nee-san is out alone!?"

"She'll be fine, the midget can take care of herself," Ichigo said as he walked back into his room. As he walked by his desk he noticed a piece of paper laying on his desk. Ignoring Kon for the moment he went over to look at it. _'What the heck? Why are there so many Bs in this?'_ Ichigo thought as he scanned the paper, he recognized Rukia's handwriting, but couldn't make out what it said. Then he noticed a poorly drawn rabbit to the side _'Yup that's Rukia alright.'_ He thought as he eyed the bunny...thing. Then something clicked, he grabbed a pencil from his desk and began marking out all the Bs. Now knowing just what the message said, he grabbed his jacket and practically flew down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Looking back at the Kurosaki house one last time, Rukia turned and fled down the street. The further away she was, the safer Ichigo and his family would be. Intent on getting away she didn't notice two figures following her, finally sensing someone behind her, she turned and narrowly avoided getting sliced in two.

* * *

(Skip to Ichigo's entrance)

"Where's the guy you gave your powers to?" Renji demanded.

"Over here idiot," A voice called, obviously addressing Renji. Rukia turned already knowing who the owner of the voice was, but hoping that she was mistaken. She wasn't. There stood Ichigo with that stupid smirk on his face. "Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who's about to kill you." Why did he come? Didn't he read her letter? Of course, he probably just came to find her because she told him not to. And what did he expect to accomplish? There was no way he would be able to beat Renji, or her Nii-sama, especially while he was still in his body!

"Abari Renji, the man who's gonna kill **you,**" Renji said smirking.

"Ichigo...you idiot! I told you to stay away!" Rukia shouted.

"And listen to Kon ramble all night, while you're out here about to get kidnaped? No freakin' way!" Ichigo retorted.

"And what are you going do about it? Blind me with that hair of yours?" Renji said smirking. "Tell ya what if you come here now, I'll make your death quick."

"Renji!" Rukia cried alarmed "Ichigo run! He's too strong, you can't beat him!"

"Well a human can't beat a soul reaper, and I doubt Rukia will knock my soul out of my body so I can fight you as a soul reaper." Ichigo said, his smirk never leaving his face.

_'So this is the guy Rukia gave her power to. Keh, doesn't look so special to me.' _"Well you're not as stupid as you look** strawberry**," Renji stated having herd Rukia when she shouted at him.

"I didn't say I couldn't beat you, just that I can't fight as a **soul reaper**, and I defiantly wouldn't be able to beat you as a **human**." Ichigo stated taking a few steps toward them.

"What are you saying? That you're a Quincy or something?" Renji asked raising a tattooed eyebrow.

"No, I'm not a Quincy, that honor belongs to someone else." Ichigo said looking over at Ishida, who was unconscious, his smirk leaving as he adopted a guarded expression. Not a scowl, not a smile. "I'm not a Quincy, but I am a werewolf." He said the guarded look vanishing (**now** it was a scowl**)** as Renji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Werewolves are just legends some human came up with." Renji stated. There was no way this guy could be a werewolf, they didn't even exist. He wondered vaguely why Rukia had to choose a nutcase to give her powers to. "You'll believe werewolves exist after one rips you apart!!" Ichigo shouted. He never did have much patience, especially with humans. Add in an annoying human that's **dead** saying werewolves don't exist and you've got one blood thirsty strawberry(1). "You're signing your own death warrant kid!" Renji shouted as Ichigo charged at him.

As Ichigo ran toward the unknown annoying shinigami, he began to transform. At first his mouth stretched a bit, and his teeth became jagged fangs. Then his fingers melted into his hand, becoming paws. Then in a flash of blue light there was no longer an orange haired human rushing at Renji, it was now a 7 foot tall, light blue (2) wolf. To say Renji was shocked, wouldn't even be close to understanding how he felt. He came out of his stupor just in time to dodge a punch from the wolf that shattered the pavement like glass. Eyes wide, he used his zanpakto to block another punch, and was sent flying across the street.

Ichigo smirked, fighting this Abari Renji was easier than he thought it would be. At this rate he would beat him and be home in time to watch Law and Order.

Renji walked back over to Ichigo "Don't think you've won just yet! I haven't even called my zanpakto's name!" Renji shouted as he saw the werewolve smirk.

"Name? You named your sword?" Ichigo questioned. "How stupid can you get?"

"You're the stupid one! Every zanpakto has a name, you flea bag!" Renji shouted annoyed. (A.N. I thought he didn't believe in werewolves, but he's calling Ichigo a flea bag, which is a dog like insult, so does that mean he's changed his mind?) "Now you will see my real power! ROAR ZABIMARU!" Renji shouted running his hand over the length of his sword as it changed its appearance. It went from medium length, to a fairly long sword with what could be described as teeth jetting out, its color changing from a gleaming silver to mainly black while the edge with the teeth remained silver.

Ichigo was not impressed. So the pineapple head could change what his sword looked like, big deal. Ichigo had met magic users before, who could summon un-dead dragons. "So what? A sword's usefulness doesn't depend on the shape it takes, it depends on the one who wields it. And since you have been doing nothing but try to defend yourself against my attacks, your blade can only do the same." Ichigo was still new to the whole sword wielding thing, but even he knew that something that has no will only reflects the will of the person using it.

Renji only smirked as he swung his blade toward Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised when he saw the tattooed one swing his blade in his direction. Renji was several feet away from him, so you can imagine his surprise when the blade extended and nailed him in the shoulder. Even more so when he felt the separate teeth on the blade tearing through his shoulder slowly. Thinking quickly he dropped so that he was now standing on four feet hoping the movement would be able to separate his shoulder and the sword, and it did. For a moment, but not seconds after the sword followed him once again tearing through his shoulder. When the sword was completely retracted Renji began to speak.

"The name of a sword doesn't only change how it looks, moron. Just as each zanpakto has a name, each has a unique ability. No two shinigami have the same zanpakto or ability as another shinigami. My Zabimaru extends and retracts his blade, meaning you won't even be able to get close enough to attack me. You should have given up when I gave you the chance, **pup**."

"You're still defending against me." Ichigo stated looking Renji in the eye.

"Wha..what are you talking about! **I'm** the one with the advantage here, why would I be defending against you?!" Renji yelled back at the wolf (who although was on four feet was still about eye level with Renji).

"When you attack, you strike to kill. I'm still alive. And now. Its my turn."

* * *

Madoka: So did ya'll like it? I know I didn't have much of Rukia in it, but I'll try to fix that next chapter. Which is when the fight really begins! XD If any body can think of a better tittle give me a PM or go on my author's profile thing and send me an e-mail telling me what you think the tittle should be. Hmm I guess I don't have much to say, so click the lil button down there and review if you liked it .

_Beta-ed by Shad-chan_

(1) **Why was Ichigo was worked up? **Well Renji is dead, therefore he could be considered a ghost, which (some people say) aren't real. So when Renji says that werewolves aren't real, when he shouldn't be real himself, it upsets Ichigo.

(2) **Why is Ichigo's fur blue? **Well in the series his reiatsu, or spirt pressure, is blue. In my opinion, his fur should be the color of his reiatsu.


End file.
